Losing Control
by KittyKax
Summary: After being bullied so much Blaine developed some aggressive behavior. He uses boxing as a safe outlet, but what happens when his rage ends up injuring the one he loves? Klaine.


**AN: So I got this idea in my head after hearing the rumors about episode 3X18 involving Domestic Violence, and for some reason**** in the Klaine tag on Tumblr people were freaking that it may have something to do with Klaine(which is silly, I honestly think it'll have to do with Puck and his dad)  
So I shrugged it off and then after watching "Big Brother" last week with Blaine boxing again, mixed with this rumor, I got this idea...and I basically stayed up till 4AM writing it lol **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was by himself when it happened.

It was a Friday afternoon at school, Glee club had just ended and Kurt and Rachel decided to stay after to get some extra practice to prepare for their NYADA auditions. Blaine decided he would go put his books away in his locker and meet up with them after. He had just closed his locker that he was ambushed. He didn't know why but apparently half the hockey team declared today as 'harass the gay kid day'. Blaine was surrounded by jocks who pushed him against the lockers multiple times, called him every name in the book, and a couple of punches in the stomach were even thrown. Blaine would have fought back if it weren't for the fact that he was outnumbered 10-1. After having their fun the team laughed and walked off, leaving Blaine against the lockers.

Blaine became furious. His face turning red, his blood beginning to boil, thoughts going back to a few years ago, back at his old old school, where this stuff happened every day. The rage inside of him was going through his veins like crazy, his teeth gritted and his hands were in tight fists causing his knuckles to turn white. He gained some control so he could make his way to the locker room.

After being bullied so much Blaine had developed some aggressive behavior. He found himself becoming angrier a lot more easily, finding out later that is was caused by all the abuse he had suffered through. It started off as just going off on the bullies, but it soon escalated to physical violence that caused him to get suspended from school a couple of times. His therapist told him that he needed a safer outlet for this anger, and suggested he take up boxing. Blaine wasn't too thrilled about it at first, but then grew to really love it. Just having the freedom of beating something senseless without any repercussions would make him feel so much better. Blaine could stand there for hours punching a hanging bag, imagining that it was one of the jerks he had to deal with that day. It also became a great work out which was always a plus. His anger soon went down in terms of severity, and he wasn't so quick to attack people anymore. However, that didn't mean it completely went away, and at times like this, when the harassment got _really_ bad, he was glad McKinley had a work out room.

Blaine was now down to his gym shorts and white undershirt. Black boxing gloves were on his hands and sweat dripped on his face as he threw large punches into the hanging bag. He made loud grunts at every blow and only stopped to wipe the sweat off his forehead. When Blaine was releasing this anger, everything around him was a blur. All that he would focus on was the hate, the torture, imagining that he was beating his tormentors so hard that their faces were unrecognizable. Nothing else mattered. It was because of this that Blaine didn't even hear the gym door open, let alone the sound of boots clicking against the tile towards him. His guard immediately went up as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. On reflex, Blaine quickly turned his body and yelled as he threw a powerful punch towards whoever it was, thinking it was another jock who came back for more. However, Blaine froze when he heard the yell of who he hit.

The victim fell to their knees, tightly clutching their shoulder where Blaine had struck it with full force. They sat on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, breath hissing and small whimpers coming out. It wasn't until they looked up at Blaine, their face completely horrified and tears pooling in their eyes that Blaine realized what he had done,

He had punched his boyfriend.

"Oh God, Kurt!" Blaine cried tearing his boxing gloves off and kneeling down to face Kurt, all the anger now completely vanished. Kurt stared at Blaine, not saying a word, only looking as tears ran down his face, his hand still holding on tightly to where he was injured.

"Let me see" Blaine tried reaching to move Kurt's hand, but Kurt quickly flinched away in fear, leaving Blaine to feel even worse than he already did, "Come on, we need to get you to the nurse"

* * *

"Wow they must have pushed you pretty hard." The school nurse commented when she rolled Kurt's shirt up to examine the damage. Kurt had told the nurse that some jocks had shoved him into the lockers again, it had happened so many times before that she believed him. Kurt sat on the bed as he was examined with Blaine standing a few feet away watching. Blaine felt like his stomach exploded when the nurse pulled back Kurt's sleeve, he had a bruise on his shoulder the size of a grapefruit. It was very dark and purple, Kurt couldn't even move his arm. The nurse gave him an icepack to put on it and told him he needed to be more aware next time. Then she left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Kurt hadn't said a word to Blaine. He just sat there staring at the wall, holding the ice to his bruise. Blaine walked a little closer and sat down on the bed next to Kurt, who reacted with another little flinch. Blaine couldn't believe this. How could he have stupidly let his anger get the best of him? He had lost control again, he let it take over _again_, and now his boyfriend was hurt, he was actually _scared_ of him.

"Kurt" Blaine uttered softly, "I'm...I'm so sorry...so...so...sorry!" Blaine turned his head and could see Kurt looking at him carefully, "I didn't mean to, I would never hurt you on purpose! I thought-I...I didn't know what I thought! Please believe me! I never, never meant to hit you!"

Kurt sat in silence for a few moments, Blaine desperately wishing he would say something.

"...I guess this is partially my fault...I-I sh-should have s-said something, I shouldn't h-have s-supr-rise you-" tears were once against falling down Kurt's cheeks, this time not from pain.

"No" Blaine cut him off, "No...no this is not your fault! I shouldn't have been so angry! I let myself get all caught up again and...and..." Blaine had to stop as wetness was now forming in his own eyes, his throat tightened up, he let out a small sob, "God what is wrong with me?" Blaine stood up and leaned his hands against one of the counters, looking down, letting his tears fall onto the floor. "I can't believe this happened again. I thought I was finally over this and here it came crashing back down again! I let this happen and now-" He turned his head towards Kurt, "And now you're hurt, and it's because I'm a psychotic monster!" Kurt stared at Blaine who was now sobbing, he stood up slowly, wincing a little, and walked towards him,

"It was an accident." Kurt leaned his head against his boyfriend's back, still holding the ice pack on his shoulder, "I know you didn't intentionally hit me...I just freaked out...I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about!" Blaine turned around looking at Kurt, "I'm the-!"

"You are not a monster Blaine Anderson" Kurt interrupted, Blaine's shoulders dropped, his head lowered again, "And I will not stand here and let the person I love call himself that. You have some issues Blaine, you're right about that. But it is not your fault you have them, and I see how hard to try to control them, and when they come out...they terrify me." Blaine winced trying to repress more tears from coming out, "But then...Ninety-nine percent of the time, I don't see any of that, I see a strong, kind, confident, compassionate guy who I know wouldn't hurt a fly. You are an amazing person Blaine. You help others when you don't have to, you give people so much joy when you perform, and you've made me happier than I've ever felt in my entire life. I could never, _ever_ call you a monster, not at all." Blaine was still looking at the floor, he wiped the tears from his eyes,

"...How could you forgive me so easily?" Kurt smiled and put down the ice pack so he could use his good arm to hold Blaine's hand,

"Because I love you silly" Blaine looked up and could see Kurt genuinely smiling, his white teeth showing slightly. God he loved his smile.

"I love you too" Blaine said back, he laced his fingers with Kurt's and moved forward slowly so they could press their foreheads together, "More than anything" They both were smiling now at this point, then they leaned in so their lips could meet. The kiss was small but it felt so powerful, so comforting, so full of love. The kiss went on for a few minutes. It never elevated into making out, it was just their lips softly pressing against each other, moving only a little bit.

"You mean everything to me Kurt" Blaine said as he broke the kiss, their foreheads still leaning on each other, "I can't imagine my life without you...I'm always afraid one of these days I'm going to mess up and you'll leave...I thought I almost did today."

"I'm not going anywhere Blaine" Kurt breathed opening his eyes so he could look into Blaine's, "I'm always going to be here for you. Whenever you feel hurt, scared, or...angry" He hesitated a little on the last word, "I want to be here to help you. Want to make you feel happy again. Forget about those bullies who try to bring us down and make us feel like crap, all that matters is us, and they can't take that away."

Blaine smiled again, breathing in pure relief, "Thank you" Kurt made a small giggle and pressed a kiss on Blaine's nose,

"Come on, let's get out of here" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand so he could grab his messenger bag,

"Are you sure your shoulder feels alright?"

"It's still sore but it'll heal" Kurt replied slowly moving his arm, he could see the sadness in Blaine's eyes, "Alright enough of this pity party, come on we'll go get an early dinner, my treat"

"No, after what happened, I think I need to cover this" Blaine chuckled slightly, lacing their fingers together again. They both swung arms as they left the building, it was still after school so no one was there to care.

It was true, Kurt did mean everything to Blaine. He was his rock, his voice of reasoning, his savior. If Kurt had never came into his life, if he had never by chance stopped him on the stairs that day at Dalton, who knows where they both might be. However, Blaine didn't like thinking about the past, Kurt had taught him to look towards the future. And Blaine already knew what his future held, because he knew that he was going to be with Kurt for the rest of his life. Blaine knew that was silly to think because they'd only been dating for a year and had never dated other people. But he knew Kurt was the one, there was no one else for him, this was his true love, and he was never going to let go...ever.


End file.
